


(Fanart) Discovery Trio 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of officers of the USS Discovery





	(Fanart) Discovery Trio 01

  



End file.
